


Camera Shy

by kestralkitsune



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestralkitsune/pseuds/kestralkitsune
Summary: Lois has to deal with a six year old Tim. Shenanigans happen.original post date to tumblr:2012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I've rediscovered the few fics I've posted over to tumblr, and ...yeah rusty work ahead?
> 
> I also think I lost track of where this was going since it reads as if it had more potential? god this is old

The clock kept clicking as Lois watched the small boy that was sitting at her kitchen table. He had been dropped off by a gruff looking man that she didn’t want to examine any closer. The man had simply asked if she could watch the kid for a little while, as he had some business to do and then he’ll possibly be back for him. That had been around four hours ago and the kid still wouldn’t give her his name, even after he tidied up her apartment in a fit.

“Are you going to tell me your name?” Lois said as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate, and sat down with her own mug and blew on it to cool it off. She grinned when the boy followed her example and blew on the top of his own drink. “Okay, since you won’t give me your name, how old are you? Lets see… four? No, too advanced for four… maybe five”

Blue eyes glared at her and he stuck his tongue out before drinking more of his cocoa. “ I’m six…I’m just small for my age. I will not tell you my name because you have yet to say please.”

“My apologies then. What is your name please?” Lois asked with a soft chuckle earning a grin from the six year old. “You have very good manners, did your mom teach them to you?”

“Mm-hmm, and my name is Tim! And you make really good hot chocolate! Thank you.” Tim finished his drink and slid off the chair to wash his cup but frowned when he realized he couldn’t reach the sink. “Do..you have a stool or something I could use? I’d like to wash my cup out.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get the dishes when I’m done with my cup, but thank you.” She grinned at the scandalized look the six year old gave her. “After all, we still need to eat lunch. Although I was planning on going around the town see if there was anything interesting going on?” she caught the expression on Tim’s face, “perhaps you would like to go with me?”

Tim looked at her and then the set of dishes in the sink. “Those need to be washed first though!” he had actually stomped his foot and Lois laughed and ruffled his hair earning a growl of annoyance for it. “Mom would never leave dishes in the sink. Though she would have the maid clean them. Do you have a maid?”

“No, I prefer to do the mundane work myself even if I could afford one, and they can wait. Just put the cup in the water it will be easier to clean when we come back.” She moved towards the door grabbing her coat and Tim’s turning around to her with a pout on his face. “It won’t be the end of the world kiddo, I’m not leaving you alone here. I don’t care how self sufficient you think you are.”

“Okay Ms Lane…”

“Oh…and call me Lois please, you make me feel old.” Lois heard a snicker and she looked at him grinning at the smirk on his face. “What?”

“I’m six, that’s my job.” he went and grabbed his coat from her and shrugged it on and followed her outside. He made sure to grab the camera that she failed to notice earlier, but she didn’t say anything about it. Every few feet he would get sidetracked and would start taking photographs of either a bench or someone walking along the sidewalk. She simply followed him around making sure he didn’t wander too far, and grabbing him once when he wandered to far into the street. “Um…so …where are we going to eat?”

“Oh I was thinking McDonald’s or something,…whats with that look of horror?” the look the kid had on his face made her laugh. “A couple greasy burgers won’t kill you kid. You would have to eat like… a thousand in a sitting or something like that.”

“Still not healthy….”

“Okay Tim, how about this, we get the greasy greasy food for lunch, and then we’ll walk to my work since I don’t actually have to be there for a while, burn off all that nasty fat. And then when we get home. We order Chinese loaf around on the sofa and watch some movies?”

“That… would be acceptable I think…” Tim licked his lips and checked his camera. “Mm.. I’m almost out of film.. do you know where I could get some?”

“My co-worker lives nearby we could go harass him for some.”

“Co-worker…. or boyfriend?” Tim grinned cheekily up at her and laughed as she spluttered and waved a hand at him causing him to laugh softly. They spent the next few minutes in quiet companionship as he finished filling his camera up with more pictures and soon they were walking up the steps to a building in a quiet neighborhood. “…this is where he lives?” he looked around and sniffed slightly. “Not too bad. It is acceptable.” Lois shook her head and knocked on the door.

“Smallville better be in, or I’ll be annoyed with him.” Lois grumbled as she tapped her foot softly, they didn’t have to wait too long as the door opened revealing Clark looking like he just woke up and hadn’t had time to fix his hair or clothes.

“Lois? What are you doing here and who’s the mini-you?” Clark said as he straightened his hair and glasses staring down at the small boy. There was something really familiar about the kid and it took a couple minutes before he grinned to himself. *Hah, wonder how long this bout will last.* He waved the two of them in and shook his head when the six year old scrunched up his nose at the mess of papers laying on the table. “Sorry, wasn’t expecting company on my day off, was hoping to sleep in a little.”

“Oh. Sorry then, but Tim here, ran out of film for his camera. Your house was close by so I thought we would come by grab some and see if you would like to join us for lunch?” Lois said laughing as Tim started to straighten up the kitchen table. “I think Tim’s a bit offended by how you live, I woke up to him cleaning my living room this morning. I had to call him to breakfast and feed him waffles to even take his mind off of that.” Lois shook her head and went over to where Tim was. “You don’t have to clean his apartment kid, he’s a grown man he can do it himself.”

“…He obviously can’t take care of himself if he can’t keep his home clean.” Tim muttered as he placed papers in the recycle bin and then went over to where Lois was. Clark had disappeared into the other room and Tim could hear him knocking things over mentally cringing at what he would have ran into. A short while later Clark came out and was holding up an unopened package of film. His eyes lit up and he grinned at Clark. “Is it okay if I use some? I know Lois came over to get me some, but is it okay?”

“Perfectly fine, I had bought too much film the other day, and I mainly use a digital camera for my photographs now so the film is just lying around useless.” He watched as Tim carefully wound up the used film and replace it with the new film and grinned at Lois. He made a mental note to call Bruce and ask why was Tim with Lois “So, where are we going to go for lunch.”

“McDonald’s.” Tim said with a faint shudder, causing the adults to laugh, and Clark went to grab his coat before heading out with the two. Tim was talking quietly about what kind of photos he wanted to take and Clark and Lois nodded and added their suggestions. Clark pulled Lois back a bit and let the boy get ahead of them so he could ask her if she knew who the boy was. An annoyed look was all he got in return. “Yes, I know who he is. No I don’t know why he was left with me, or how long this will last. But I’m going to make sure he enjoys this bout of random childhood until he’s back to his normal age.” Lois pulled her arm free and went to steer Tim away from the road while he was staring up at a building trying to get a picture.


End file.
